Vita Cambia Quando il Cuore Vola
by AskBoxChief
Summary: Life changes when the heart soars. Dean Winchester had always dreamed of the Circus, he never thought he would want to runaway to join one though. But now here he is, at 27, travelling with the circus and loving his home and the family that comes with it. Castiel, on the other hand, had always wanted to join. Now all he wants is to fall in love and settle down. With Dean, maybe?


**I'm actually really excited about his one. I know it's stupid and it sucks but I think it will be cute. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do this for fun. This is fiction. Any known supernatural characters belong to their creators. **

**ENJOY LILY!**

He was beautiful. The way his body would twist and bend as he swung from bar to bar.

He was enticing. His movements were unknowingly infused with sexual pulls. His form always pulling you back for more, always forcing your needs to be of him.

He was everything Dean wanted, and everything he could never have.

Every night, from start to finish, Dean was there, watching his act. Watching his strong arms pull him around the arena, over the head of children and adults alike. Watching his hand grab hold of another performers wrist before being thrown off to another, and then back to the bars.

His favourite part was then ending, when he got thrown up, to catch the ropes hanging from the tent structure, and so gracefully twirl himself back down. So fast he was barely there, yet so perfect you couldn't miss him.

And then he was gone.

Dean spent most of his time training the animals.

Teaching the lions to roar on command, the horses to circle the arena in perfect harmony. Teaching the monkeys to hand out treats to the crowd, and dance along their tightrope in sync.

And the elephants, he taught to pose for cameras, to bow at the end of the show, to caress every hand that held their trunks. To kiss ever woman who touched them. To allow humans of all shapes and sizes to sit on their backs, and to not complain.

And the last small fraction on his time was spent caring for them, being the only person in the circus family that dared show them any sign of respect, or love.

They were his family, the animals. He spent his nights traveling with them, sitting in their carriages on the train, singing to them, petting them, sleeping next to them, sharing his food with them. They were his home.

And they never turned him away. They always welcomed him with open hearts, the animals, even before they knew him. They had always been there for him. Especially Ellabell, the female elephant. She was the first animal Dean had worked with, and she had taken him in without a second glance. The moment she had placed her trunk in Deans palm he had known she was his new family. He didn't need to second guess her love and trust.

And then Lester, the alpha lion, had cut his back on a loose cage screw, and had instantly taken to him as he cleaned to cut and bandaged it. Always licked his face when he got close enough, and nuzzled his head against Deans torso when he knew Dean was sad.

The circus folk had called him to animal man, mainly because none of the animals had tried to hurt him they way they had the other people, but also because they had never cared to learn his name.

Betty and Gwepsy, the monkeys, had an owner who performed with them, but had allowed Dean to help train them when he had broken his wrist, and they too became his family.

Betty was always sweet, always gentle, and Gwepsy was just stubborn. And Dean loved it.

Every moment Dean was away from the animals was spent ordering in more food, and showering himself and cleaning his clothes.

One day though, he was walking to the showers when he saw him, without all the makeup and the costume, sitting right at the top of the tightrope ladder, sitting with one leg hanging off the edge of the long drop.

His team was training, with the net at the bottom, swinging back and forth from bar to bar, laughing as one of their men fell down towards the net.

"C'mon Castiel!" Dean heard one yell. "You're missing all the fun."

And then the man was standing, and turning around in place. Dean couldn't look away and he leaned backwards over the edge, his arms spread eagle, and let himself fall, his body rolled once, always staying straight and then he landed, right on the net, flat on his back.

Dean felt his heart skip several beats. He could never do that.

Then the man started rolling, and hopped off the net, he stretched and walked over to the door Dean was currently spying through.

He passed Dean, staring intently into his eyes, before walking off, not turning around to see Dean staring after him.

Deans father had taken him and Sammy to a circus when they were younger. Dean had remembered watching the lions jump through the fire, and the elephants lift one lady with their trunks. It kept him awake all night, dreaming about working with those animals.

He didn't know how the animals were treated at the time. The abuse most animals went through when they didn't co-operate.

That's why Dean was the only person aloud near the animals after every show. He never let anyone hurt them.

He was known for his gift with all animals, big and small. No animal had ever hated Dean, and the boss had seen that when Dean had creeped around to the animal pen six eight years ago.

He'd been found petting a tiger cub that had fallen during an act, and sprained its leg. The boss had come in to see if he would need to give the cub up, and found Dean petting her through her cage, and watched as the mother let him. The mother that had never let any person touch her cubs without attacking, just sat there, staring, as the boss had.

"You wanna run away with the circus, kid?"

Dean had turned calmly, not easily frightened, to smile at the man. "Yeah."

And that was it. Dean was assigned animal carer, and trainer, without any need for ID or certificates saying he had studied animals.

The boss was sure Dean was meant to be with his family, had even taken him under his wing for the first year. And had seen Deans face when the previous trainer had beaten Lester when he wasn't performing.

"Enough." The boss had yelled. "There is no need to hurt him, he may be in pain."

"He tried to bite me, Boss. I will not stand for that."

"I wonder why," Dean had murmured sarcastically before slowly walking towards Lester, arms raised. It was about a week after Lester had hurt himself on the screw.

"Hey Buddy, you feeling okay?"

The lion slowly knelt before Dean, before lying completely on the ground, laying his head on his paws.

"Why are you, some kind of freak?" The trainer said, crossing his arms. "Or are you just an idiot?"

Dean turned his head to smile at the man, "both," and then he was kneeling next to Lester, stroking his mane.

The trainer was fired that day. Left behind when the train started movie down that tracks.

"I don't want my animals treated like that, you hear me? I've seen you with them. They listen to you."

This was home.

He was always there, watching Castiel. Watching every move his body made, Castiel had seen the way his eyes lit up right at the end of his act, when he spun down the rope towards the ground.

Cas liked those moments, when he could see those green eyes shine in excitement when he flung from bar to bar, suspended in mid air, held down only by the trust of his team. He was beautiful, but Cas had no idea where he came from, and why he was at every show, always watching him.

By the time he had walked back around to where he had stood during the performance, the man was gone. And Cas could never find him.

Until one day, when he was just outside the rehearsal area in the stadium that had been rented for that night, staring up at him and the top if the tightrope ladder, eyes never wavering from him even as his team practiced around him. Something about the man made him feel off in that moment though, like there was something missing in the arena that Cas couldn't quite find. So he had left, walking swiftly past the man, pausing to glance at his emerald eyes for just a moment too long.

_Who are you?_

Animal Man. Every crew member referred to him as Animal Man.

"No one really knows where he came from."

"Just turned up one day, and Johnny, the last trainer was kicked out about a week after he showed up."

"All I know is the boss gave him the job a few days after he got in. He stayed in the boss' carriage for a while, but now he stays back in one of the animal trailers. Keeps the four legged kids happy and out of trouble."

"No one knows his name, because no one has ever dared ask. He doesn't talk much either, unless you're an animal, Chuck or the boss, he won't mutter a word to ya."

Animal Man. It seemed fitting.

Cas sneaked around to the animals carriages that afternoon, after training, while everyone was setting up for their performances that night.

He found him, in a tent set up just a few meters away from the elephant holder, which was open and empty.

Cas didn't want to intrude, or be caught, so he hung back and tried not to be seen.

And there he was. And he was beautiful.

An elephant was standing in front of him, posing as he showed he hand signals and spoke words that made no sense to Cas.

"Ficklegobben." And then the elephants trunk bent and its right front leg lifted up. "Good girl, Ellabell!"

And then he was running backwards, a smile on his face that could outshine the sun on its brightest day.

"I think I need a shower Ellabell," he said, as he threw his arms out and his head back. Ellabell placed her truck in a large bucket off to the side and then lifted her trunk above her head and out, before spraying water out above them both.

The man started spinning slowly in a small circle, his smile becoming bigger and brighter with every drop of water on his face.

His laugh was beautiful.

**I know it's stupid and really poorly done but I wanted to do this because it's been nagging me for ages to be typed out. REVIEW AND PUT misha mish ON YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL LEAVE A SPECIAL SUPRISE FROM ME (I tag ABC at the end of my asks. if I can't contact you I will send you a PM here on ) 3**


End file.
